<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Your Own Good by silenttrees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592984">For Your Own Good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenttrees/pseuds/silenttrees'>silenttrees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Criminals, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, AtsuHina Week, AtsuHina Week 2020, Atsumu is a murderer, Crime AU, Hurt No Comfort, I don't know why I can only write angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Miya Atsumu in Love, please help</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenttrees/pseuds/silenttrees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miya Atsumu is a murderer. He can't let Hinata fall with him. </p><p>For AtsuHina Week 2020 :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Your Own Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't really know what this is. I had an idea and then it kinda evolved. Not sure about it, but I'm also not sure about anything I write so! Please enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu didn’t mean to put his boyfriend in danger. There were so many times that he had committed crimes and gotten away with it. Yes, this was his first time getting caught after so many years of crime. He didn’t understand how this, of all times, could get him caught. He was so careful each and every time. Never leave prints. Don’t leave DNA. Always get out where no one can spot you. So it was terribly unlucky that there was a witness hiding on scene. How could this happen? </p><p> </p><p>He was at Hinata’s house. Of course, no one knew about their relationship, so he was safe here. But he was hurting Hinata, where he wanted to admit it or not. He was making him an accomplice to his crimes and if he was found - Hinata would go down too. Not only that, but he would never lead a normal life with a criminal boyfriend. Hinata deserved better. Atsumu knew that for sure. Which is why he had to make the awful decision to hurt his boyfriend by leaving. </p><p> </p><p>He knew it was the last time Hinata and him would interact. This is why he woke up early to make Hinata breakfast before he went to work. “Good morning, darling,” He smiled softly as Hinata walked into the kitchen. He didn’t want to face him, he didn’t want to show that he was hurt that he had to leave. </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning. What are you up so early for?” Hinata came up behind him to hug him. </p><p> </p><p>“Just wanted to make you breakfast, baby. Nothing special,” Atsumu replied. Hinata hummed in response, huddling closer to the taller man. They stood like that for a while, enjoying each other’s presence, until Atsumu indicated that their breakfast was ready. </p><p> </p><p>They sat at the table with each other, eating in silence for once. Atsumu didn’t know what to say to the sun-like boy. How could he break his heart like this? He couldn’t. He couldn’t tell him any of this. He didn’t have the heart to watch his heart break right in front of him. He didn’t have the heart to fight with Shoyo when he begged him to stay. </p><p> </p><p>They loved each other too much. This is why it hurt so bad for Atsumu to leave. But no matter how much it would hurt the both of them, this needed to be done. It was for Hinata’s sake after all. </p><p> </p><p>He knew it would be so hard for him to pack his bags and never lean into Hinata’s warm touch again. This might be the reason why, after they ate their breakfast, Atsumu pulled Hinata to the bed and said, “Work can wait a little longer, baby.” </p><p> </p><p>“But I’ll be home later. You can hold me all you want then,” Hinata replied. Of course, he couldn’t know that there wouldn’t be any later. Miya Atsumu would be long gone by the time Hinata had returned home. </p><p> </p><p>“Why are you acting so weird today?” Hinata chuckled. His boyfriend was never this clingy. What could possibly be wrong today?</p><p>“Nothing, I just miss you,” Atsumu muttered. He wanted to say ‘I’ll miss you. Please stop me.’ But he couldn’t keep hurting Hinata like this. It was too much to keep hurting him. </p><p> </p><p>And that’s why Atsumu released his boyfriend, rolling on his side so that his boyfriend could not see the look on his face. So that he couldn’t see the tears that began to well in his eyes. This was so much harder than he thought it would be. </p><p> </p><p>“The murderer, Miya Atsumu, is being clingy because he misses his boyfriend?” Hinata laughed at the ridiculous statement. Atsumu laughed dryly at this. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah Sho. I get it. Shut up,” Atsumu shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be back soon, okay?” Hinata leaned over to give his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. Atsumu heard him grab his things for work and get changed. It wasn’t long before the shorter man had left the house completely. </p><p> </p><p>It’s surprising. They would always put Miya Atsumu on the news for being a heartless man, especially since he had gone into hiding. But if he was so heartless, why did his heart ache as he pulled himself out of bed? Why did he hurt all over as he knew he’d never see his boyfriend again?</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed his backpack, stuffing his possessions in it as he walked. He left one shirt on the dresser, he hoped it would help soothe Hinata. And when he walked to their closet, he grabbed one of Hinata’s shirts, one that he could keep with him. He would miss Hinata so much, but this was for his own good. </p><p> </p><p>He then sat down to write a letter to his dear sunshine boyfriend. It would hurt him to find this when he got home. He left it on the shirt which lay on the dresser. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” He whispered as he exited the house, remembering to lock the door behind him. He put his spare key with the other - for he could not return here. The key would just bring him temptation.</p><hr/><p>“Babe! I’m home! Boss let me out early today,” Hinata called out as he walked in the door. It was eerily quiet for a house that was supposed to hold his boyfriend. He searched the house for him, but couldn’t find him anywhere. That is, until he found the letter on the dresser. </p><p> </p><p>“No,” He furrowed his eyebrows as he pulled the dresser open to find all of Atsumu’s things gone. “Atsumu!” He called out to the empty house, as if it would make the man suddenly appear. But it was pointless. He was gone. </p><p> </p><p>He sat on the bed, opening the letter. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Shoyo  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I know you’re probably really mad at me right now. I know you’re probably hurt. But you have to understand that this was for the better. This is for your own good. I would never hurt you intentionally, you know that. I’m in hell for all the crimes I have committed. I realized that I’m dragging you down with me and I can’t take it any longer. The sun was meant to shine bright, so I have to leave you alone. I can’t darken your light any longer. If I go down, you would go down with me and that is something I couldn’t handle. I can deal with the blood on my hands, as long as it isn’t yours.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Just think of the future you could have without me. Date a nice boy who doesn’t kill. One who you don’t have to worry about getting caught. I’m sure you can do that without me, right? You deserve so much better than some low life criminal. I need you to move on Shoyo. I know that you’ve always wanted to protect me, but I don’t need your protection, you need mine. If not from the world, then from yourself. From me. I’m a monster and I’m spreading the darkness in me to you. I don’t want you to become like me.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> So you can hate me for now. Some day, maybe you’ll thank me. You’ll be walking down the aisle, smiling as you marry someone good. Someone pure. Maybe someday, you’ll forget all about me. Maybe someday, you’ll have kids and a husband and a happy life. I hope you will. I hope that you can forget about me and move on. I love you so much, Shoyo. I’m so sorry, but this has to be done. “ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hinata burst into tears. “That was not your call to make!” He screamed to nothing. He was so angry. He was so upset. How could he say that he loved him? How could he leave him like that? </p><p> </p><p>The redhead curled into the sheets which still smelled like Atsumu. How could he expect him to move on like they were nothing? They had something… didn’t they?</p><hr/><p>It was a dark day when it happened. Hinata had just come home after work. These days he did not smile - no matter how much his friends tried. He just couldn’t find it in him anymore. </p><p> </p><p>It was raining as Hinata ate his dinner. His doorbell rang as he was almost finished. He got up to answer the door. </p><p> </p><p>At the door, a man in a police uniform stood. “Are you Hinata Shoyo?” He asked calmly. The man in question nodded. “Miya Atsumu. Did you know him?” The police officer questioned. </p><p> </p><p>“I knew him once,” Hinata stated dryly. He had lost his emotion months ago. This officer couldn’t scare him. He wasn’t an accomplice, they had no proof that he housed him for months. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Well, we should inform you. Miya Atsumu is dead. We found this letter addressed to you on his body. Were you aware he was stalking you?” The officer asked. </p><p> </p><p>But Hinata couldn’t hear a word the man had asked him. <b>“Miya Atsumu is dead.”</b> The words rang through his head, ricocheting off the walls. He could briefly hear the man calling him as he dropped to the floor, passing out. </p><p>Hinata Shoyo woke up in a hospital bed, best friend Kenma beside him. He thrashed as he woke up, Kenma jumping to soothe him as he awoke. When Hinata calmed down, he blankly stared at the white walls in front of him. “Will there be a funeral?” He asked calmly. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, Shoyo. I’m sorry,” He said calmly, holding his friend’s hand, drawing soothing circles on his hand. He didn’t know that they were still involved with each other, which is why this was such a shock for him. When Hinata’s mom called him explaining the situation, he was quick to come to the hospital to help his friend. He felt lied to, as he thought Shoyo could trust him with anything. But this was not the time. </p><p> </p><p>“I loved him so much. He left without a word. He could’ve been safe,” Hinata whispered to Kenma. The latter nodded to him, showing him he was listening. He could hear the boy’s heart breaking for good. He could feel his normal warmth leaving his skin. </p><p> </p><p>Miya Atsumu had said in his letter <em> “The sun was meant to shine bright.” </em> </p><p> </p><p>It was too late. His efforts were all for nothing. The sun’s light had faded completely.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you look, all my fics are painful. I'm not sure WHY I'm like this but hey it's fine. I'm going to TRY to write a not angst fic for tomorrow's prompt but I don't expect much these days. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed. </p><p>Feel free to check out my twitter @muiiichiro &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>